Golpes del Destino
by Princess Haruka
Summary: Ash y Serena llevan un tiempo saliendo,todo parece ir bien en la relacion,pero cuando alguien se interpone en el amor de ambos.¿Què pasarà?Descontinuado.
1. Prólogo

Golpes del Destino

Resumen: Ash y Serena llevan un tiempo saliendo, todo parecía bien en la relación, pero cuando alguien se interpone en su amor, ¿qué pasará?

Disclainer: Pokemon no me pertenece.

Parejas: Amourshipping

Autor Notes: Konichiwa! Soy Princess Haruka y este es mi primer fic,en este fic voy a usar a mi Oc,Hikaru(Aunque no en un rol que me guste) espero que les guste mi fic.

Prólogo

Era una noche normal en Pueblo Paleta, en una casa se podía ver a una chica durmiendo, su nombre es Serena, ella es una chica proveniente de la región Kalos, pero ha se ha estado quedando en Pueblo Paleta desde que se volvió novia de Ash Ketchum, entrenador proveniente de dicho pueblo y campeón de la Liga Kalos.

Sueño de Serena

Serena estaba caminando por una playa junto a su novio, Serena caminaba sumamente felíz,estaba en una cita con el hombre que amaba,cuando de repente Ash se detuvo.

-Serena debo decirte algo-Dijo Ash.

-¿Qué es amo?-Serena preguntó.

-No sé cómo decirte esto pero…-Ash tomo un momento antes de hablar-Quiero que terminemos.

-¿Qué?-Serena no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo ¿Acaso Ash estaba rompiendo con ella?- ¿Pero, por qué?

-Me he dado cuenta de que ya no siento nada por ti

-¿No es cierto, tiene que ser una broma, es una broma verdad?-Serena había a comenzado a derramar lágrimas.

-No Sere,no es una broma-Ash le limpió las lágrimas-Lo siento, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Serena estaba destrozada, la persona que más amaba estaba terminando con ella, no lo podía creer, en ese momento Serena despierta de su pesadilla.

-Ahhh!

El grito de Serena había despertado a su fennekin, quien vio preocupada a su entrenadora.

-Estoy bien Fennekin, solo fue un mal sueño-Serena acarició a su pokemon para tranquilizarla-Vuelve a dormir.

Fennekin se volvió a dormir, mientras que Serena se quedó pensando en el sueño que tuvo, desde hace días que tiene el mismo sueño.

Esto es extraño, he tenido el mismo sueño desde hace ya una semana y esto no es normal-Pensaba Serena preocupada, temía que esa pesadilla se volviera realidad.

A la mañana siguiente Serena bajó a desayunar, abajo estaban desayunando su novio Ash y la madre de este, Delia.

-Buenos Días-Serena saludaba mientras entraba al comedor.

-Buenos días Serena-Dice Delia.

-Buenos días amor-Dijo Ash mientras le daba un beso a su novia.

-Buenos Días-Serena le devolvió el beso-Esta vez te levantaste antes que yo.

-Sí, es extraño ya que tú sueles levantarte antes que yo-Le dijo Ash curioso.

-Bueno, es que pensé que sería bueno dormir unos minutos más, je-Dijo Serena, ella no quería decirle la verdad a Ash, no quería preocuparlo.

-Sí, tienes razón-Dijo Ash

-Se nota que son el uno para el otro-Dijo Delia mientras les daba el desayuno.

-Y claro, si ella es mi novia-Dijo Ash-Es obvio que somos el uno para el otro.

-Ash-Serena se sonroja-Es cierto, Ash y yo somos el uno para el otro, lo sé desde la primera vez que lo vi.

-Serena-Esta vez fue Ash quien se sonrojó-Me alegra que pienses eso.

-Lo mismo digo Ash-Dijo Serena sonrojada.

Ambos se dan un tierno beso en los labios.

-Que lindos se ven, si tan solo tuviera la cámara de fotos-Dijo Delia mientras apreciaba la escena.

-Mamá-Dijo Ash avergonzado-Me avergüenzas.

-Lo siento hijo, ji ji ji-Dijo Delia.

-Mejor sigamos desayunando-Dijo Serena avergonzada.

Con esas palabras los tres desayunaron con tranquilidad, en completo silencio.

Unas horas después era hora de ir por las compras, esta vez le toco a Serena ir por los alimentos para el almuerzo.

-Veamos, necesito huevos, tomate, queso-Dijo Serena mientras veía la lista mientras caminaba, sin darse cuenta ella chocó con alguien.

-Oye fíjate por donde vas-Le dijo alguien a Serena.

-Lo siento, es que estaba viendo…-Serena se sorprendió al ver a la persona con quién chocó-TÚ.

Continuará.

Princess Haruka: Hola, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic, sé que estuvo corto el capi pero apenas es el primero, este fic será actualizado de forma irregular, el próximo capi no sé cuándo lo subiré, espero que pronto, bueno no tengo mucho para decir.

Matta ne.


	2. Encuentros

Golpes del Destino

Resumen: Ash y Serena llevan un tiempo saliendo, todo parecía bien en la relación, pero cuando alguien se interpone en su amor, ¿qué pasará?

Disclainer: Pokemon no me pertenece.

Parejas: Amourshipping

Autor Notes: Segundo capítulo de Golpes del Destino, me hubiera gustado seguir antes, pero tenía exámenes, estuve (y sigo) enferma y no tenía ideas, espero que este capi les guste.

**Capítulo 1: Encuentros**

-Oye fíjate por donde vas-Le dijo alguien a Serena.

-Lo siento, es que estaba viendo…-Serena se sorprendió al ver a la persona con quien chocó-TÚ!

-Si soy yo-Le dijo la persona a Serena-No es necesario gritar.

-Lo siento-Dijo Serena apenada-¿Qué haces aquí Hikaru?

-Vine a visitar a mi madre-Dijo Hikaru.

-Es raro verte con esa apariencia-Dijo Serena viendo el look de Hikaru, ella tenía el cabello negro, largo, ojos rojos rubí, tenía puesto un top sin mangas roja, una falda azul y usaba unos tacones rojos-¿Qué pasó con la Hikaru que odia estar de moda?

-Decidí hacerme un cambio de look-Dijo Hikaru-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Voy camino a la tienda-Dijo Serena-Hoy me toca hacer las compras.

-Aja, y…-Hikaru se tomó un momento antes de hablar-¿Cómo te va en tu relación con Ash?

-Bien-Dijo Serena.

-¿Solo Bien?-Preguntó Hikaru curiosa.

-No sé a qué te refieres-Serena estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Me refiero si no han tenido alguna discusión-Dijo Hikaru-O si tuvieron alguna cita.

-La verdad es que nunca hemos peleado-Dijo Serena-Y ahora que lo pienso, Ash nunca me llevó a una cita.

-Pues debería!-Dijo en voz alta Hikaru-¿Qué clase de novio no lleva a su novia a una cita?

-Oye tranquila-Dijo Serena aterrada, cuando Hikaru se enoja es mejor no meterse-Es que no hemos tenido la oportunidad.

-Si tienes razón-Dijo Hikaru ya tranquila-Mejor me voy, no quiero hacer esperar más a mamá.

-Está bien-Dijo Serena-Yo también debo irme, debo comprar todo para el almuerzo.

-Ok, nos vemos Serena-Se despidió Hikaru.

-Adiós-Dijo Serena.

Ambas fueron por caminos diferentes, Serena fue a la tienda, pero por alguna razón sentía un mal presentimiento.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Ketchum.

-Me muero de hambre-Se quejaba un Ash muy pero MUY hambriento.

-Ya Ash, Serena ya viene con los ingredientes para la comida-dijo Delia.

-Pero ya se tardó mucho-Dijo Ash-Me voy a morir antes de que regrese.

-Hay Ash-Dijo Delia, ella también estaba hambrienta, pero estaba más preocupada, Serena estaba tardando, le preocupaba que le haya pasado algo.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Voy-Dijo Delia.

-Espero que sea Serena-Dijo Ash, el rogaba que fuera Serena para así poder comer.

Delia apenas abrió la puerta se sorprendió a ver a Hikaru.

-Hola señora Ketchum-Saludó Hikaru amablemente-¿Cómo ha estado?

-Hola Hikaru, cuanto tiempo-Delia respondió al saludo-He estado bien, no esperaba verte.

-Pues he decidido pasar por aquí, igual no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo-Dijo Hikaru-¿Está Ash?

-Si está-Dijo Delia-¿Quieres hablar con él?

-No, solo quería saber-Dijo Hikaru-Si es posible me gustaría que se reuniera conmigo esta tarde a las 5 de la tarde, en el parque.

-Está bien-A delia se le hiso extraño eso-Le avisaré.

-Genial, bueno me voy, adiós-Se despide Hikaru.

-Adiós-Dice Delia.

-¿Quién era mamá?-Preguntó Ash desde la cocina.

-Era Hikaru-Dijo Delia

-Aja ¿y que quería?-Preguntó Ash.

- Al parecer quiere verte esta tarde en el parque-Dijo Delia.

-Ok, ¿y a qué hora?-Preguntó Ash.

-A las 5 de la tarde-Dijo Delia.

-Ok ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo en persona?-Preguntó Ash.

-No lo sé-Dijo Delia-No me lo dijo.

-Ok-Dijo Ash.

En ese momento regresa Serena con unas bolsas de compras

-Ya volví-Dijo Serena-Perdón por la tardanza pero me encontré con alguien.

-Está bien Serena-Dijo Delia-De todas maneras no te tardaste mucho.

-¿Bromeas?-Preguntó Ash molesto-¡Te tardaste muchísimo, más de lo normal!

-¡Ash no seas así!-Le reprochó Delia.

-No, está bien-Dijo Serena-Bueno, traje las cosas.

-Bueno, gracias Serena-Dijo Delia.

-De nada-Dijo Serena.

Con esto Delia comenzó a preparar el almuerzo mientras Ash seguía muriéndose de hambre, Serena había estaba en la habitación tranquila, aunque su conversación con Hikaru la dejó pensativa, no entendía que quiso decir ese cambio, ella fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Delia la llamó para almorzar, por lo que Serena fue directo a almorzar.

-Gracias por la comida-Dijeron Ash, Serena y Delia.

-Y bien-Dijo Delia-¿Con quién te encontraste Serena?

-Me encontré con Hikaru-Dijo Serena-Y hablamos un poco.

-¿De qué hablaron?-Preguntó Delia.

-Nada importante-Dijo Serena.

-Ok-Dijo Delia-Ella vino a casa poco antes de que volvieras.

-¿Y qué quería?-Preguntó Serena.

-Al parecer quiere reunirse con Ash en el parque-Dijo Delia-Esta tarde a las 5.

En eso Serena se sintió rara, no sabía lo que ocurría pero algo no estaba bien.

-¿Y vas a ir Ash?-Preguntó Serena.

-Claro que si-Dijo Ash-Es mi amiga después de todo.

-Ok-Dijo Algo triste Serena.

-¿Te ocurre algo Serena?-Preguntó Delia.

-No, nada-Dijo Serena.

El resto del almuerzo pasó en silencio, un par de horas después y ya era hora de que Ash fuera a reunirse con Hikaru en el parque.

-Bueno, ya me voy-Dijo Ash.

-Cuídate hijo-Dijo Delia.

-Adiós Amor-Dijo Serena con el mismo humor del almuerzo, no es que odie a Hikaru pero ella tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Adiós-Dijo Ash, con un abraso de su madre y de su novia Ash se fue directo al parque.

-Si me necesitas estaré en el jardín-Dijo Delia.

-Está bien-Dijo Serena.

Unos momentos después estaba Serena en su habitación, ella no estaba de humor, por lo que decidió quedarse un rato en su cuarto.

-¿Por qué me siento así?-Se preguntó a si misma-Desde el almuerzo he tenido este mal presentimiento, espero que no ocurra nada malo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Ash estaba llegando al parque, no encontraba a Hikaru por ninguna parte, esperaba que no haya llegado tarde y que ella se haya ido.

-Hey Ash por aquí-Dijo Alguien desde lejos.

Ash reconoció esa voz, era de Hikaru.

-Ah Ahí estás Hika-Dijo Ash yendo hacia donde estaba Hikaru.

"Que bien, al fin nos vemos y no veo a Serena"-Pensó Hikaru-"Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé"

**Continuará**

Princess Haruka: Hola a todos, finalmente tengo el segundo capítulo de Golpes del Destino, este capi resulto ser más largo que el anterior, y apareció mi Oc Hikaru, en este caso de mala, realmente me costó hacer el capi, además de que empecé un nuevo fic llamado Sin Memoria, en uno de estos días lo público.

Volviendo con este fic, les tengo una pregunta, ¿Quieren una cita entre Ash y Serena? Aunque se la respuesta.

Ash: ¿Y para qué preguntas?

Princess Haruka: ¡Cállate Ash!

Ash: Ok.

Princess Haruka: Bueno no tengo nada más que decir así que nos vemos.

**Matta Ne**


	3. Encuentro en el parque y descubrimientos

Golpes del Destino

Resumen: Ash y Serena llevan un tiempo saliendo, todo parecía bien en la relación, pero cuando alguien se interpone en su amor, ¿qué pasará?

Disclainer: Pokemon no me pertenece.

Parejas: Amourshipping

Autor Notes: Y llegamos al tercer capi, si se han dado cuenta el primero y segundo capi pasaron el mismo día, el primero en la mañana y en el segundo en el mediodía y un poco de la tarde, en este será el la tarde y la noche, el próximo capi será la cita, al final sólo una persona dijo que quería la cita del Amour, esperaba más personas pero bueno, comenzamos con el capi.

"_Que bien, al fin nos vemos y no veo a Serena, Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé"_

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro en el parque y una propuesta**

-Hikaru hola-Dijo Ash saludando a su amiga.

-Hola Ashy-Dijo Hikaru abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Te vez diferente-Dijo Ash-¿Compraste ropa nueva o te lo hizo tu hermana?

-Decidí comprar ropa nueva-Dijo Hikaru-¿Te gusta?

-Si-Dijo Ash.

-_Perfecto-_Pensó Hikaru.

-¿Bueno de qué me quieres hablar?-Preguntó Ash.

-Pensé que podíamos pasar un buen rato juntos-Dijo Hikaru-Por los viejos tiempos.

-Ok-Dijo Ash.

Con eso último ambos fueron a sentarse a un banco.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntó Ash.

-Bien-Dijo Hikaru-¿Y tú?

-Bien-Dijo Ash-Aunque hoy casi muero de hambre.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Hikaru preocupada.

-Es que Serena se tardó con los ingredientes para el almuerzo-Dijo Ash.

-¿Casi mueres por eso?-Preguntó Hikaru con una gotita estilo anime.

-Si-Dijo Ash inocentemente.

-…Sin comentarios-Dijo Hikaru.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Ketchum.

Serena estaba terminando de peinarse ya que había decidido dormir un rato y su cabello se despeino, ella estaba angustiada debido a que volvió a tener el sueño en que Ash la dejaba, en eso Delia entra al cuarto.

-Te traje una leche chocolatada Serena-Dijo Delia.

-Gracias-Dijo Serena mientras agarraba la leche chocolatada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó Preocupada Delia.

-Si-Dijo Serena.

Resulta que hace unos momentos Delia encontró a Serena llorando.

Flash Back.

Delia estaba en la cocina preparando unos pastelitos dulces para la cena, hacía media hora que Ash se había ido, a su lado estaba el fennekin de Serena viendo como preparaba los pastelitos.

-Me pregunto si Serena querrá ayudarme-Dijo Delia-Iré a preguntar, Fennekin cuida la masa.

En eso fennekin asiente y Delia sube al piso de arriba, cuando llega se dispone a ir a la habitación de Serena, pero cuando se asoma a la puerta escucha sollozos, en eso abre y ve a una Serena dormida llorando.

-¿Serena que te pasa?-Preguntó Delia preocupada tratando despertarla-¿Qué tienes?

Luego de unos momentos Serena logra despertar.

-NO ME DEJES!-Gritó Serena-Solo fue un sueño.

-¿Estás bien Serena?-Preguntó Delia.

-Si-Dijo Serena-Estoy bien.

Fin del Flash Back.

-¿Me podrías contar lo que está ocurriendo?-Preguntó Delia.

-Está bien-Dijo Serena-Mejor siéntate.

En eso Serena le cuenta a Delia los sueños que esta tenía.

-¿Y Ash lo sabe?-Preguntó Delia.

-No-Dijo Serena-No quiero preocuparlo.

-Entiendo-Dijo Delia-Pero tendrás que contárselo algún día.

-Si-Dijo Serena.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Ash y Hikaru habían decidido a comer algo.

-¿Sabes?-Preguntó Hikaru-He oído de una feria que se realizará en unos días en Pueblo Paleta.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Ash-Suena genial.

-Si-Dijo Hikaru-¿Piensas ir? Porque yo sí.

-Uno de estos días iré-Dijo Ash.

-Ok-Dijo Hikaru-Quieres hacer algo más o ya te vas.

-Creo que mejor me iré-Dijo Ash-Fue un gusto estar contigo Hikaru.

-Lo mismo digo-Dijo Hikaru.

Ambos se dieron un gran abraso que duró un rato.

-Ya puedes soltarme-Dijo Ash.

-Espera-Dijo Hikaru-Ya.

Bueno me voy-Dijo Ash-Adiós Hikaru.

-Adiós Ash-Dijo Hikaru.

Así Ash emprende su camino de regreso a casa, ya quería contarle a su madre y a Serena el cómo le fue.

Creo que mejor le compro algo a Serena-Dijo Ash-Debo agradecerle a Hikaru por mencionar esa feria.

Con eso Ash pasa por una florería para comprarle unas flores para Serena.

-Aquí tienes joven-Dijo la vendedora al darle las flores a Ash-Espero que te valla bien con tu amada.

Gracias-Dijo Ash-Aquí tiene el dinero.

Con eso Ash siguió su camino a casa.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Ketchum, Delia estaba terminando de poner la mesa mientras que Serena terminaba de preparar unos pokelitos para los pokemon.

-Qué raro que Ash se esté tardando-Dijo Serena-Ya debería estar en casa.

-Debe estar divirtiéndose con Hikaru-Dijo Delia.

Esa frase hiso que Serena se preocupada, le preocupaba que Ash se estuviera tardando, no porque puede que le esté siendo infiel, no, Ash le había dicho que preferiría morir a serle infiel, sino porque estaba con Hikaru, en eso le vienen a su mente recuerdos de algo que ocurrió hace un mes y medio.

-Espero que Ash esté bien-Dijo Serena preocupada.

-No te preocupes Serena-Dijo Delia-De seguro Ash tuvo algún inconveniente y por eso se retrasó.

-Puede ser-Dijo Serena.

-Ya volví-Dijo Ash entrando por la puerta con unas flores.

-Hola hijo-Dijo Delia saludándolo-¿Y esas flores?

-Hola mamá-Dijo Ash-Estas flores son para la mujer más hermosa del mundo pokemon.

¿Para mí?-Dijo Delia.

-Ehh…no-Dijo Ash-Son para mi novia, Serena.

En eso Serena escucha la conversación y va a ver.

-Hola Ash-Dijo Serena.

-Hola mi amor-Dijo Ash-Estas flores son para ti.

Ash le entrega las flores a Serena causando que ella se sonroje.

-Gracias Ash-Dijo Serena.

-Oigan-Dijo Delia-¿No huele a algo quemado?

-Si cierto mamá-Dijo Ash-Me pregunto que será.

-Lo mismo Digo-Dijo Serena-MIS POKELITOS!

Los tres fueron a ver y si, eran los pokelitos, lamentablemente no se pudo salvar ningún pokelito.

Ya en la cena los tres estaban comiendo tranquilamente, aunque Serena aún estaba angustiada por sus pokelitos quemados.

-Tranquila Serena-Dijo Ash tratando de calmarla-Son solo pokelitos.

-Si, tienes razón-Dijo Serena.

-Sabes, hoy Hikaru me contó de una feria que se realizará en dos días-Dijo Ash-¿Qué tal si vamos?

-Si-Dijo Serena contenta-Será nuestra primera cita.

-Si-Dijo Ash.

Así continuaron cenando sin saber que alguien los estaba observando.

-¿Así que una cita eh?-Dijo Hikaru desde un árbol-¿Pues qué tal si hago esta cita interesante?

Un rato después ya era hora de dormir, Ash y Serena estaban en el pasillo, Ash estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando…

-Oye Ash-Dijo Serena.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Ash.

-Esta noche…-Serena se tomó un momento para hablar-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-…-Ash se tomó unos instantes antes de hablar-Sí.

Así ambos entraron a la habitación de Ash y la puerta se cerró.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó una mujer-Te estaba buscando por todas partes.

-Lo siento mamá pero es que quería dar un paseo por el pueblo-Dijo Hikaru.

-Está bien, solo porque hoy llegaste no te castigaré-Dijo su madre-Pero ve a dormir ahora ¿si?, en unos días tu hermana vendrá de visita.

-Genial mi hermana vendrá-Dijo Hikaru feliz-Buenas noches mamá.

Con eso Hikaru fue a su habitación, mientras pensaba su plan.

"_Disfruta mientras puedas Serena"_

Continuará.

Princess Haruka: Les hablo desde el infierno (Mi escuela) como ven llegamos al tercer capi, me costó terminarlo ya que no tenía ideas y los chismosos de mis compañeros veían a cada rato lo que hacía.

Hikaru: ¿Y por qué no los golpeas y listo?

Princess Haruka: ¿Crees que no quiero?

Hikaru: Está bien.

Princess Haruka: Bueno cambiando de tema, en próximo capi es la cita de Ash y Serena y allí aparecerá Shizuka (la hermana de Hikaru) veremos de qué lado estará, una última cosa, esto es para los mal-pensados, Ash y Serena SOLO durmieron, NO hicieron _eso._

Matta ne.


	4. Nota Importante

Importante

Cuanto tiempo, les hablo desde mi pc de escritorio para avisarles que el fic Golpes del Destino quedarà inconcluso, se que ustedes me querrán matar por esto, pero bueno.

Decido cancelar el fic porque no tiene caso hacer un fic de un shipping que no me gusta (¿Sorprendidos no?)

Asi que decido que el fic esta en adopción, solo avísenme quien quiere hacer el fic desde cero, eso si, tendrán que poner su propia antagonista, porque no les pienso dar a Hikaru, ustedes no la conocen, además de que los primeros capis tendrían que ser parecidos a los que publiquè, desde el 4 en adelante pueden hacer lo que quiran.

Si alguien està interesado en adoptar el fic avísenme,aunque no suelo entrar a fanfiction mucho.

Con Sin Memoria si voy a seguir, junto a un oneshot y un nuevo fic (Antes que pregunte, ni el oneshot ni el nuevo fic son amourshipping)

Bueno, es todo lo que voy a decir.


End file.
